


Be the man I told her I was

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the meeting between Oliver and Felicity on "I'm not leaving" Oliver's not dreading that Felicity would disappear. But the fact remains that they are no longer together and Diggle makes a wake up call to Oliver on the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the man I told her I was

She wasn’t leaving. Felicity wasn’t leaving. As the elevator dives to ground floor the wave of relief fills me and blood is once again pumping through my veins.

I wasn’t prepared to arrive at the lair and, instead of her, find an empty chair and a seriously concern Diggle.

“She left, man.”

“What do you mean she left?” Thea asked the question I found I had no air in my lungs to ask.

“After what happen to Oliver tonight she just left. I don’t know if she’s coming back, man.”

The thought paralyzed me. She wouldn’t… she couldn’t leave us. But she had, with good reason, left me; could I be really that sure she wouldn't leave us all? A voice inside me answered swiftly; No I couldn’t.

“Oliver?”

Two pairs of eyes turn to me to act, to move, to do something. Neither was asking if I was okay, I wasn’t, I wasn’t okay since a long time ago, they knew that, and they all blamed me for it. Well maybe not all, mostly Thea; I felt Diggle understood, a bit at least, but his silence was beginning to make me dread the day he would speak his mind.

“I’ll go talk to her.” I just needed to change and find her.

“She’s at Palmer Tec.” I turned to Thea. I’m sure I looked puzzled for she volunteered further information “She’s always there now.”

“I thought she was…”

“No. She’s at work 24/7.”

I could relate. I was doing exactly the same, spending my time pretending to still be on the run for mayor while working Green Arrow.

At first I thought my sister had been wrong when I found her office empty then doubt turn to anxiety as the possibility I’ve missed her and she had run away from everything even remotely related to me started seeping in. My mind was losing grip on reality, unable to think, when she walked in.

Felicity was there, a shadow of herself, an echo of what I’m sure I looked like, but she was there. She hadn’t left, she wasn’t leaving.

The wave of hope and relief started building right then and there muted by my struggle not to beg for what I knew she couldn’t give me. Not yet anyways. Her warm body in my arms, her heart beat against my own. The sound, the feel, the smell of home, my home.

I had to get out before the longing became unbearable, before I would hurt her again.

Back at the lair only Diggle is waiting.

“So?”

“She was there. She’ll be here tomorrow.”

“You two talked then?”

“Not really.”

“What, Really?”

“I don’t think talking is going to fix anything this time around, Dig.”

He stops considering for a moment then nodding.

“Can’t say you are wrong, Oliver. Words aren’t enough when they are void and meaningless.”

“I’ve never told Felicity something I didn’t meant.” It dawn on me that my defense is not exactly accurate.

“I… I had all the intention to follow on what I was saying.”

“That’s not exactly the same thing, Oliver. Not even remotely the same.”

“I know, Dig. I know… I don’t know what to do. I just know I need her. I barely function without her.”

“Be the man you always told her you would be. The man you want to be.”

As I faced the emptiness of the lair, a reflection of my life, I recognized how true Diggle’s words were. It was no time for telling but for showing. Show everyone I was the man I told them I could be; show Felicity I could be who I told her I was.


End file.
